Concave bows, keels, strakes that extend longitudinally, off-sets or jack plates, and vee shaped hulls are not new to boats intended to be powered by outboard engines. However, each of these items is used in a separate, particular way.
For example, providing a keel on a boat is known to increase its tracking ability, but it is also known to provide drag and generally is considered to decrease speed. Therefore, few "performance" or high speed boats have keels.
Strakes are normally used for two reasons, namely to increase the strength of a boat bottom, and when disposed with one strake surface parallel to the water surface, to give lift. In aluminum boats, in particular, strakes are generally tapered at the rear end so that they do not prevent bow lift, or if not tapered at the rear end, then the transom is formed with a tapered corner to insure some lift but this increases so called "draft".
"Set-backs" are somewhat common for performance bass boats with so-called pad hulls. Pad hulls have narrow (8-14 inches) centrally located longitudinal bottom surfaces that are flat or only slightly "veed" or concaved. These bottom surfaces provide a minimum water contact surface area and thereby enhance the boat speed. However, on larger boats, the "set-back" is normally provided by a separate bracket that sits the engine 12 or more inches behind the hull, and not by a set back of 4-8 inches that is formed integrally with the boat.
Vee hulls are common in outboard motor boats because they are known for their softer ride and "rough water" abilities. However, aluminum vee shaped hulls with performance characteristics that approach fiberglass, are not known to the outboard motor boat market.
If there was such a thing as a performance vee hull that could be made by "high speed" (rather than custom hand crafted) production techniques before the present invention, then its contours were such that the hull either had to be made of molded fiberglass or made with sophisticated aluminum "stretch forming" techniques. Molding of a hull with fiberglass is a manual operation including applying layers of fiberglass into a mold of any desired configuration and such application takes extended periods of time and presents numerous environmental problems.
The present state of the art wisdom is: keels provide drag, strakes either are tapered at the back or the hull has "cut corners", jack-plates on vee hulls commonly sit far back (not 4-8 inches), concave bows are for pad boats (not for severe 15 degrees or more vees), and normal aluminum production techniques are not suited to economically provide a performance vee.